Horrors of Zelda
Horrors of Zelda HoZ is an alternate beginning to Breath of the Wild where Link dies before he could be placed in the Shrine of Resurrection and Zelda is slain inside Hyrule castle. Therefore Hyrule was plunged into an even worse darkness with the Second Great Calamity. This Calamity was in the shape of an explosion of dark magic wave that annihilated anything in its path. Enemy Changes: The enemies are even more twisted with often horrifying bodies and abilities. Bokoblins and Moblins often are amalgamated into each other, causing them to have horrifying limbs sticking out. Very often, they have to reattach various body parts as the parts can fall off because of necrotic flesh. Humorously enough, they often can start to fight amongst themselves, often consisting of ripping off their limbs and smacking each other with the limbs or weapons on hands. The Chu Chu's can split into mini Chu-Chu's that are acutely fast but aren't dangerous in small amounts. However in large groups, they can overwhelm Saniah if she isn't careful The Stal creatures often have sharp claws though very slow, should not be underestimated. The Stalfos now throw their arms like boomerangs that often slice and dice. Location Changes: The only village that survived was Kakariko Village due to the magic emanating from Impa. Everywhere else was devastated. The whole of the Necluda Jungle was cleared and Death Mountain was toppled. The water in the Zora Domain became corrupted, turning it into a whole river of Malice rendering the rivers unswimmable. The Gerudo City as well as the Kara Kara Bazaar were flattened as well. The sweet village of Lurelin was obliterated. For unknown reasons, the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab also somehow survived the Second Great Calamity Character Changes: The new protagonist is a small girl named Saniah (pronounced san-eye-ah), who aspires to be like the Legendary Champion. At 12 years old, she is taken to the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. There she is infused with Sheikah technology to become a sort of Sheikah Cyborg.She is then instructed to seek out the Master Sword and to slay Ganon. Her primary weapon when not using the Master Sword, is her tool gun. These can do many tasks that the original runes could not take care of. Tool Gun Lift This is similar to Magnesis but can be used on any object, metal or not. Like Magnesis, it can pick up any object regardless of weight. The upgraded version allows Saniah to lift enemies regardless of weight, as well as repelling objects forcefully. Freeze The Freeze tool is similar to Cryonis as it can create ice pillars, except it can cool down lava to make a temporary solid platforms. The upgraded version allows Saniah to adjust the height of the platform and the width, as well as being able to create icy mines that explode into shards. Only one mine can be placed at a time. Chrono The Chrono tool is similar to Stasis except objects can be frozen for up to 30 seconds. The upgraded version allows Saniah to slow down enemies for 5 seconds as well as creating a time bubble that lasts for 10 seconds, slowing down any enemies and objects to a snail's pace. Demo Similar to the remote bomb but they can be launched instead of placed. The upgraded version allows Saniah to place or launch sticky bombs. Not only that, the upgraded vesion allows Saniah to place up to 2 bombs. Category:Horror Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event